


Once I Get You Up There

by orphan_account



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Public proposal, frank sinatra songs, i'm a sucker for romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas and Martin have been talking about a life together, and Douglas finally proposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once I Get You Up There

_Once I get you up there where the air is rarified, we’ll just fly, starry eyed. Once I get you up there, I’ll be holding you so near you will hear the angels cheer because we’re together._

* * *

 

     Douglas wrapped his hands around Martin’s waist as the Captain read the weather report and drank his coffee. “You know,we could get a little house together, just outside town. And a dog, maybe a setter.” He’d been hinting for weeks about a life together. Martin embraced the idea, but didn’t yet know how to say yes.  
“I’ve always liked birds myself.” he imagined a large back yard with a coop full of homing pigeons.  
“Of course you do. We could get both.” he planted a tender kiss on a spot behind his ear, Martin turned to return the kiss to his lips. “Let’s get going, Carolyn’s waiting.” he said as he squeezed his lover’s hand.

     The crew enjoyed a peaceful flight to Venice where they picked up a few art students and professors. Martin and Douglas played a game about movies that would be more exciting in a different genre; Star Wars as a dance musical, Pride and Prejudice as an apocalyptic action film. When they landed in Fitton, Douglas took the com to make an announcement.

“Ladies and Gentleman, this is your first officer speaking and I hope you’ve enjoyed your flight today. Before you disembark I’d like to say a few words about our captain.” Martin’s eyes went wide, what could he possibly be going on about?   
“Martin Crieff has been a wonderful friend to me for many years and in the past few months at MJN we’ve grown rather close.”  The young captain clasped a hand to his face to contain little noises of shock and delight. Douglas smiled at him and continued his speech, looking into his eyes the whole time.

“He’s always provided me with optimism and kindness, even when I haven’t been the most deserving person.” Both pilots had glassy eyes by now. Douglas took Martin’s hand across the consol.

“He is a conscientious and loving companion. He encourages me to be a better person everyday and I love him very dearly. I’d like to know if he would do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?” The whole cabin waited patiently except for Arthur, who made excited little squeaking noises. Douglas traded the com to open ring box.

“Yes, Douglas,” he announced through joyful tears. In the privacy of the flight deck they shared a chaste kiss while the passengers cheered and Arthur whooped. Douglas took Martin by the hand and led him into the cabin to show him off with the new ring. Martin wiped tears from his blushing cheeks and Douglas kissed him on the forehead before they shared hugs with Carolyn and Arthur. Douglas tickled his ear with a kiss and a song, “You are all I long for, all I worship and adore, in other words, please be true, in other words I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> They play Frank Sinatra at their wedding and honeymoon in Acapulco and I die of fluff.


End file.
